paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipyard
} |name = Shipyard |image = BYOS basic_hull_a.png |levelunlocked = 11 |landlocked = |landcost = |requiresrepairs = yes |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 6h }} Build your own ship! Une nouvelle fonctionnalité en préparation (actif pour certains joueurs uniquements). How to get Le Chantier naval est disponible au Niveau 11 et nécessite des réparations . Il se situe à la place de l'épave de bateau avec la pieuvre, à l'est de l'île au volcans. How to use Il va vous permettre de fabriquer votre propre bateau qui apparaitra au large des iles que vous visiterez. Your Ship L'ensemble du 'look' de ce bateau va pouvoir être 'customisé', selon vos gouts, grâce à des améliorations, moyennant parfois des / / . La configuration de base est constituée de : *a Hull Gabare nordique *a FigureHead Filet de beaupré *a Sail Double voile carrée turquoise *a Decoration Ancre de navire *a Sail topper Drapeau turquoise Les améliorations sont disponibles à différents endroits : *at Shipyard *in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *in Dives *in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove *in Adventuring Ship Chests *from Dreadbird at Docks Certaines améliorations sont pour l'instant Lockeds. Vous disposez de 5 types d'améliorations du modèle de base Hulls Basic *'Northern Wanderer' **''A sturdy craft, perfect for extended adventures.'' **Already shipped *'Tropical Wanderer' **''Two time winner of the Island Cup! Honestly.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard : 15 *'Indigo Wanderer' **''Plenty of deck space on this beauty.'' **'Locked' *'Sundown Wanderer' **''Perfect for lazy voyages to the Trade Isles.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 500 Medium *'Northern Explorer' **''A short but highly maneuverable craft!'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 25 000 *'Tropical Explorer' **''Run rings around the bigger ships!'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard : 50 *'Indigo Explorer' **''Small? Yes. But absolutely adorable.'' **'Locked' *'Sundown Explorer' **''Rumor has it this vessel was built for a king!'' **Available in Dives Big *'Northern Mariner' **''Be ready for heavy weather with the Mariner!'' **Available in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove *'Tropical Mariner' **''The Mariner in lovely teal.'' **Available in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *'Indigo Mariner' **''The Mariner in a decidedly royal color scheme.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard : 600 *'Sundown Mariner' **''The sturdy Mariner in lovely maroon.'' **'Locked' ''Vikings'' *'Northern Windjammer' **''Crafted with love by the peoples of the north.'' **Available in Dives *'Tropical Windjammer' **''A perfect little runabout!'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 50 000 *'Indigo Windjammer' **''The details make the ship!'' **'Locked' *'Sundown Windjammer' **''Taking a day trip? Bring the Windjammer!'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard : 100 Figureheads *'Relic Souvenir' **''Let the world know you've been to Relic Ruins!'' **'Locked' *'Royal Bowsprit' **''The absolute height of luxury.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard : 300 *'Harpoon' **''Thar she blows!' **'Locked''' *'Lady of the North Sea' **''Always put your best face forward.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 10 000 *'Lady of the South Sea' **''Legend says mermaids are good luck!'' **'Locked' *'Bowsprit Net' **''Also a handy hammock!'' **Already shipped *'Jade-Eyed Octopus' **''Greens eyes and eight arms to hug you with.'' **Available in Adventuring Ship Chests *'Preening Parrot' **''Squak! Polly wants some lacquer!'' **Available in Dives *'Jumping Shark' **''A jumping shark!'' **Available in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *'Shark Rider' **''Two glorious sea creatures together at last!'' **'Locked' Decorations *'Ship's Anchor' **''If you're tired of your ship drifting away.'' **Already shipped *'Barrels' **''What's inside? Whatever you want!'' **Available in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *'Cannonballs' **''A tidy stack of fearsome lead, just in case.'' **Available from Dreadbird at Docks *'Cargo Hatch' **''A fine way to access your cargo.'' **Available in Dives *'Captain's Chest' **''Where else is a captain to store his booty?'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 999 999 *'Deck Cannon' **''Light the fuse and wait! And wait...'' **Available in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove *'Seagull Diving Board' **''Gulls just want to have fun.'' **'Locked' *'Ship's Globe' **''You are HERE. Or is it here?'' **'Locked' *'Golden Cannon' **''Of course you need golden cannons. Absolutely,'' **'Locked' *'Flank Hammers"' **''Sometimes you just need to reach out to your neighbor.'' **'Locked' *'Ship's Helm' **''You can't shout « take the helm! » without a helm.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 3 000 *'Deck Lamp' **''Find your way home in the dark.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 1 500 *'Galley Oars' **''Quite handy on those less windy days.'' **'Locked' *'Pirate's Plank' **''Watch that first step!'' **Available from Dreadbird at Docks *'Porthole' **''A hole on the port side. Starboard side thrown in for free.'' **Available in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove *'Silver Cannon' **''An extremely classy way to protect your cargo.'' ***Available for purchase in Shipyard 150 *'Ship's Telescope' **''If things look tiny, you're doing it wrong.'' **'Locked' *'Royal Banner' **''A stately wooden banner.'' ***Available for purchase in Shipyard 30 Sails *'Double voile carrée turquoise' **''On n'a jamais trop de voiles !'' **Already shipped *'Voile carrée à tête de mort' **''Les pirates n'ont pas la cote, mais les têtes de mort si !'' **Available from Dreadbird at Docks *'Voile carrée volcanique' **''Soyez plus ardent que le feu des volcans !'' **Available in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove *'Voiles royales superposées' **''Finesse et discrétion.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 300 *'Voile lattée' **''Une voile unique aux accents asiatiques.'' **Available in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *'Voile carrée romantique' **''L'amour est (peut-être) dans le port !'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 50 000 *'Voile carrée à rayures rouges' **''Pour les fans de Bilbao.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 15 000 *'Voile carrée avec marguerites' **''Elle m'aime un peu, beaucoup...'' **'Locked' *'Voile carrée à spirale' **''Si vous la fixez, elle vous hypnotise.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 100 *'Double voile carrée à rayures jaunes' **''Avec deux, c'est encore mieux.'' **'Locked' *'Voile carrée repliée' **''Pour les jours où vous avez du temps devant vous.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 5 000 *'Double voile carrée arc-en-ciel' **''Ces deux voiles feront votre fierté !'' **'Locked' *'Voile café lattée' **''Pour les amoureux des jonques.'' **'Locked' Sail Toppers *'Couronne orientale' **''Un ornement digne d'un monarque.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 150 *'Drapeau bordé de noir' **''Pour les réfractaires de la couleur.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 50 000 *'Drapeau turquoise' **''Un drapeau digne des eaux tropicales.'' **Already shipped *'Caleçon' **''Rien de tel que le séchage au grand air.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 15 000 *'Diamant du jubilé' **''Trémail et diamant, la magie du banc.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 500 *'Vigie jardinière' **''Prévenez le mal du pays, emportez-en un morceau !'' **Available in Dives *'Couronne en or' **''Vous allez faire des jaloux !'' **'Locked' *'Machine à gommes' **''Le goût vaut vraiment l'effort de l'ascension.'' **Available in TradeFest Bonus Tiers *'Nid-de-pie' **''Étonnement fui par ledit volatile.'' **Available for purchase in Shipyard 5 000 *'Drapeau rose' **''Pour les pirates au cœur tendre.'' **'Locked' *'Diamant pourpre' **''.'' **'Locked' *'Drapeau arc-en-ciel' **''Niveau couleur, elles y sont toutes.'' **'Locked' *'Crâne' **''Un crâne qui plane et se pavane.'' **Available in Ghostly Treasure at Ghost Ship Cove fr:Chantier naval